


Aubade

by somnivagrantTraviatus



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, I'm sorry Alma you deserve better, actually background Alma/Cabanela/Jowd but she doesn't really show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnivagrantTraviatus/pseuds/somnivagrantTraviatus
Summary: Lynne gets into trouble, as she does. Cabanela realizes something he should have a long time ago.





	Aubade

Red spills against white under Lynne’s motionless body.

Cabanela’s breath stutters, but nah, his baby is fiiiiine. Sure it looks bad, but a few more days here and she’ll be chasin’ criminals with the best of them again. And what would she think if she saw that cool-cat inspector she always looked up to with a long face? He dredges up a smile and crosses into the hospital room.

Her hair shifts as she stirs, dispelling the illusion of pooled blood. “Mm.. Cabanela?”

“Heyyy, baby.” He arranges himself in the closest chair to her bedside. “You feelin’ alright?”

Lynne laughs weakly. “Like I’ve been run over. Did you get their license plate?”

A last-minute swerve had kept her from being mown down by their suspect, but it had been close. Cabanela frowns at her. “Think you’ve been hangin’ out with Jowd too much. That kinda joke? Noooot funny, baby.”

“Aww, you care about me.” 

“‘Course. Can’t go having you die on me after working so hard to help you make detective, caaaaaaan I?” She pouts, and he laughs, reaching out to ruffle her hair. “Station feels empty without you running around the place, baby. Better hurry up so you can get back to work!”

She sighs, leaning after his hand when he pulls away. “I know. I didn’t mean to let you guys down.”

“We caaaaught him, didn’t we? You did nooothing wrong.”

She looks away, frowning. Cabanela’s fingers dance over his knees. After a while, he asks, “Jowd come byyy yet?”

“Not yet. Alma and Kamilla came by yesterday, but they're the only ones I've seen so far.”

It’s been three days since the accident. Cabanela smiles, masking unease. “He’ll be by soooon,” he assures her. “Wanted to put the fiiiiiiinal touches on the case first. You know how he is.”

“Like you’re any better,” she yawns, settling back against her pillows. “You’ve been working this whole time, right?”

He laughs easily, shrugging. “Got me theeeere.” Giving her one last pat, he rises with customary flourish and moseys to the door. “I’ll let you rest. Give the Detective my regaaaards, will you?”

“Hey, you’ll see him first,” she calls after him. “You give him mine!”

He laughs and raises a hand in acknowledgement, though she can't see him in the hallway. “Will dooo, will doooo.”

On his way out, he stops at the front desk. “Excuuuuse me,” he says, with his most charming grin. “Could you by any chance tell me whoooo the contact is for the patient in room 414?”

“Lynne, right?”

“The very same.”

The clerk taps a few buttons, then frowns at his screen. “The only number we've got on file is the police station’s.”

“My sinceeeerest gratitude,” Cabanela tells him, sweeping a bow just deep enough to hide his face.

\---

The case should be a welcome distraction, but he’s always been too perceptive to let his own thoughts wander far. His worries plague him all throughout the morning, until his old friend tells him to spill.

It’s only a raised eyebrow, but Cabanela knows the order for what it is, and follows Jowd’s gaze to the pen tapping irritably between his fingers. Cabanela sets it down with a sigh, conceding the point. “Have you met Lynne’s parents?”

Jowd’s eyes sharpen. “Can't say I have. Was something wrong at the hospital?”

Quick on the uptake as ever, his detective. “Just a feeeeling, baby.”

“Your ‘feelings’ are usually pretty accurate,” Jowd allows. “Can't say my intuition’s as good, but… she was alone at the park, that day.” And isn't it iiiinteresting how his face shadows at the memory? But Cabanela has had that tell marked for months now, and pressing it will only distract from the matter at hand. “She's got her own apartment, too. I can't imagine Kamilla living on her own at that age.”

Yes, he's beeeeeen to that apartment. Nice place, if a little empty. No pictures. A half-hearted attempt at a Christmas tree shedding needles by the couch, weeks after the day. A fish tank with no fish. It had been a brief stop, just long enough to pick up his baby and her braaaaave little warrior for her graduation party, but he doesn't like the picture it paints.

“You're ready to question the suspect, then.”

Cabanela’s fingers still. Jowd chuckles. “You’re off your game, Inspector. Usually you aren't quite this easy to read.”

“Not gonna rush in and wrap up the case like you nooooormally do?”

“I think Lynne can take another day of not having me at her bedside. Besides, this is your case.”

Cabanela frowns. The man is _smirking_ , damn him. “Hasn't stopped you befooooore.”

“Hasn't it? I guess you'll just owe me, then.”

Something must show on his face, because Jowd’s broad hand settles on his back. The workplace display of affection is unusual, and therefore brief; Cabanela soaks it up while it lasts. “Alma and I would be happy to take her in,” he says. “But somehow, I don't think it’ll come to that.”

“You think?”

Jowd raises a bushy eyebrow. “Wouldn't have said it if I didn't.”

Something taut unravels between his shoulders. “She sends her regards.”

Jowd waves him away, already absorbed in the case. “Go away and let me do your paperwork.”

Cabanela laughs and dances on, white coat flapping behind him.

\---

Lynne is awake when he reaches her room, this time. “I thought you said Detective Jowd would be visiting today.”

“You're not happy to see me?” He throws himself into the chair, hand splayed over his heart. “I'm wounded, baby, truuuuly.”

“Hey, which one of us is the one in the hospital bed?” She tries to glare at him, but can't fight back a smile. It's a much better look on her than the vacant stare he saw earlier.

A shame Cabanela has to break it. “Lynne, baby… where are your parents?”

She blinks, taken aback. “I haven't seen them since they kicked me out.” 

“And when was that, exaaaaactly?”

“Oh, I don't know… Three years ago?” Her words catch up to her, and she winces, shaking her head. “That sounds bad, but it's okay! I'm used to living on my own.”

Cabanela sighs. He knew she took after him, but even with his suspicions, he'd hoped it wasn't this much. “You've put me in a haaaard place, baby…”

“Huh?”

“Bein’ a detective is a dangerous job. No matter how careful we are, there's aaaalways a chance you could get hurt. And if you don't have anyone on file…”

“I was fine this time!” she protests.

“You had us with you, thiiiis time. Just think what it'd be like if you were investigatin’ something by yourself.”

She stiffens. Cabanela nods, recognizing his point. “It doesn't have to be me,” he says, realizing as he does that his fingers are tapping again. He takes a breath and stills them. “But I need you to pick sooooomeone as your emergency contact. Preferably someone already on file with the station, juuust in case. ‘kay?”

Her gaze drops, but she nods. Cabanela turns to go. “Oh, and Lynne?”

“Yeah?”

He pins her with his eyes, as serious as he gets. “You need anything, you can come to me. My door is aaaaalways open to you.”

The thoughtful look she gives him isn't what he expected, but he'll take it. “That's it. Rest up, okay, baby?”

“It feels like all I've been doing is resting,” she grouses, throwing herself back against her pillows. “I want to be back at the station, already!”

Cabanela’s lips quirk. “I'll tell Jowd to sneeeeak in a chicken for you.”

She brightens. “Tell him to come by soon, okay?”

He raises a brow at her. “You excited for the company, or the chicken?”

“Can't it be both?”

He steps out with a laugh, footwork light against the tile. His baby is a vibrant, determined young woman. She'll be fiiiiine.

\---

Two days later, he’s interrupted by a knock on his apartment door. When he pulls it open, Lynne brushes past him and sets her suitcase down on the couch, casual as you please. “Thanks for offering up your apartment, Inspector!”

Cabanela fixes Jowd with a piercing stare, but his old friend just grins. “They let her out, but the hospital wants her under supervision, just in case. She seemed to think your apartment was the best place to stay.”

The only thing to do is laugh. Cabanela claps a gentle hand on Lynn’s shoulder. “Welcome hooooome, baby.”


End file.
